


Vicariously

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, F/M, Impala Sex, M/M, Oblivious Dean, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided wincest, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Top Dean, Voyeur Sam, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: One bar, one girl, one car, two hunters. Sam watches Dean let off some steam...MAR 2018 - Did Dean notice Sam watching him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/MA7j2uR)  
>   
> 

Sam was sipping on his beer, his eyes never leaving his brother's lips around his own beer bottle. He was weary, body feeling tired yet wired after a successful rugaru hunt. Things had gone well and despite the fact that it was a long fight, the brothers had come out more or less unharmed. The few bruises hardly counted, but for once, neither of them was bleeding or concussed. 

Now they were unwinding in a bar, sipping a few beers, letting the tension flow from their bodies. Only Sam wasn't sure whether he was releasing tension or building it up. Dean smiled and Sam followed his line of vision to make out a blue eyed girl, dark hair all the way down to the small of her back, eyes accentuated with moderate use of eye-liner and a physique that was definitely right down Dean's alley. Sam sighed.

Sure enough the dark haired beauty strolled over towards Dean, smiling back and openly looking his brother up and down, nodding approvingly. Sam knew exactly what the girls liked about his brother. He knew from experience. Short, neatly styled hair, a strong jaw line, startlingly green eyes deeper than the Mariana Trench, lips so full they didn't belong on any male. The five o'clock shadow that Dean was sporting certainly didn't dent his attractiveness and despite the two layers underneath his leather jacket it was obvious that soft wasn't the word to describe Dean's body.

"Hi," the girl said in way of greeting, eating Dean up with her eyes while giving Sam a fleeting glance and a nod. "Name's Gina," she offered, sitting on the stool that Dean had pulled up next to his. Sam got a whiff of her perfume, subtle, pleasant, not overpowering. Definitely something he would smell on Dean once he found their motel room again in the morning. 

"Hey Gina. I'm Dean," the older Winchester replied in a voice that sent shivers down Sam's spine. And Gina's as well, it seemed. His brother knew how to turn on the charme. Dean inclined his head, nodding at his brother. "That's Sam, my brother."

"Hi Sam, nice to meet you," Gina purred, all polite. "And especially nice to meet you, Dean." She let her finger trace the seem of Dean's torn and worn jeans. Dean watched her finger for a moment, savoring the feeling. 

"Want a beer, Gina?" Dean asked, honey thick in his voice. 

"Love to," Gina smiled back, her finger never stopped moving. It was obvious to Sam he'd have to walk back to the motel later. Luckily the bar was only a mile or two down the road. Sam scoffed to himself. Who was he kidding. He might need to take a detour to walk off the hard-on that was starting to form in his own jeans. 

Stealing a glance at Dean's crotch, Sam subdued a groan in reaction to the bulge he glimpsed. He had to tear his eyes up before he got caught and sipped on his beer. Looking at Gina, Sam noticed she was also checking out Dean's package. Obviously she liked what she saw, because her purring cranked up a notch and her hand miraculously wandered up Dean's thigh.

Sam had no idea what the two were talking about. He was busy trying not to let Dean notice his discomfort and the hint of jealousy he was sure he couldn't hide. He had no idea when he'd started reacting to Dean but he knew his brother would freak out ten ways to the North Pole if he’d known.

Sam's eyes were glued at Dean's knee, almost touching his own. The way he felt right now it wouldn't surprise him if he'd spontaneously combust should they connect. Sam realized his bottle was empty. He considered ordering a new one but opted for something stronger. Pointing at the empty glass next to him, Sam held up three fingers and soon got his order of tequila. 

Gina smiled at Sam when she accepted her glass and Dean nodded and winked. Sam was sure he blushed slightly but immediately blamed it on his buzzed state. The bar got fuller and Sam had to move closer to his brother, who had Gina practically sitting in his lap, to avoid anyone getting the idea he was there alone. He wasn't in the mood for a random fuck. 

_Great, Sam,_ he scolded himself, when the thought alone made his half hard cock jump with interest. He had to get out of there before he embarrassed himself. A hand on his shoulder drew him out of his condemning thoughts. Sam looked up to see Dean leaning closer to talk in his ear. 

"Gina and I are going to find a place with more privacy, Sammy. You okay to get your ass home yourself?" Dean drawled, a subtle mixture of his cologne, beer and tequila teasing Sam's nostrils. Placing the motel key in his brother's hand, Dean gave Sam no time to object. Without waiting for a reply, he patted Sam on his back before lacing his hand into Gina's to lead her out of the lively bar. Sam watched until the door closed behind them and got himself another tequila. Downing it quickly, he smacked the glass on the counter and paid. He didn't feel like company at that moment.

When the door closed behind him, Sam stepped into the darkness and headed towards the road back to the motel. He didn't get far, however, because his eyes caught the familiar shape of the Impala. It had been raining earlier, and the black car was still littered with droplets that glistened in the light of the moon. That wasn't what caught Sam's attention, though.

Dean had parked his Baby close to an old fashioned street lamp and the dim light was giving off just the right ambience for what Sam saw unfolding in the car. With the combination of moon and street light illuminating the scene, it was obvious Dean and Gina hadn't wasted much time at getting down to business. His brother was just breaking the passionte kiss long enough to allow Gina to free him of his t-shirt before their mouths clashed again.

Sam lifted his foot, fully intending to leave. He didn't want to see his brother being intimate with some random chick. He didn't want to have to deal with that picture burned into his mind's eye for eternity. And yet he couldn't leave. His dick started throbbing in his pants, just seeing Dean's well muscled back moving in the pale light of the moon. Sam made a decision he was sure he'd regret in the morning. He knew the chances he would ever have such an intimate moment with his brother himself were slim to non-existant, so this was the only way he could have a part in Dean's pleasure.

Taking a step back into the shade, Sam leaned against the wall of the bar. He was positive he couldn't be seen from the Impala, but being only about ten yards away, he had no trouble following what was happening inside the car. Sam knew he should leave, but he couldn't. He was just going to watch, he promised himself. 

Dean had wasted no time getting Gina naked, her pale skin reflecting the light as Dean roamed his hands over her bare tits. For a moment Sam envied the backseat of the car. A soft moan floated over to him. Whatever his brother was doing, Gina sure liked it. Sam supressed a groan and stuffed his hand down his pants to readjust his dick before he hurt himself. Placing both hands behind his back on the wall, he watched, lips slightly agape.

Dean had his back to Sam and the younger man could see the muscles ripple under the velvet skin as his brother gently turned Gina around. For a split moment Sam caught sight of Dean's rock hard erection and the tight ass. Biting down a gasp, Sam felt his own cock harden fully.

Mesmerized, Sam couldn't tear his eyes off his brother lining up his cock to take Gina on a doggy style ride. He was curling his toes in his shoes, keeping rhythm with his brother's measured thrusts. Every now and then one of Gina's moans would reach Sam's ears, making him throb with desire. He couldn't believe how much he longed to be in Gina's place. Dean's hands were holding on to her hips, pulling her back against him with every push of his own, leaving his brother wondering whether he'd leave bruises on her delicate skin. 

Sam could see a glistening film of sweat forming on his brother's back. _Please don't let the windows fog up,_ he thought. Gina's moans were getting louder, more frequent, occasionally joined by one of Dean's. Sam felt like a light touch would be enough to make him explode. His hands fisted behind his back in an effort to not completely embarrass himself by coming in his pants, just from watching his brother fuck a chick in the back of the Impala.

Dean leaned forward, never stopping his tantalizing rhythm, reaching around Gina's slender waist, burying his hand between her legs. Sam couldn't see it, but from the way she threw her head back it was clear Dean's talented fingers had found her clit. And Sam knew that Dean was a pro in treating a girl. 

Closing his eyes, Sam pictured himself in the car, naked as the day he was born, ass raised to meet his brother's thrusts. Dean keeping good pace, hitting all the right spots, making him moan with pleasure, making him shout in ecstasy. Sam pictured Dean leaning forward over him, just like he did with Gina right now, his strong hand wrapping around his straining erection, jerking Sam's hard as steel dick in tandem with his own cock brushing over Sam's hot spot. Sam groaned.

His eyes shot open when he heard Dean grunt heavily, fixated on the accelerating speed of his brother's thrusts. The guttural sounds tearing from Dean's throat went straight to Sam's cock and Sam knew there was no way he could walk away from this. Gina was keening non-stop, Dean's hand still wrapped around her waist. A shudder ran through her body and Sam was sure he heard her moaning his brother's name as she came hard.

Heart threatening to pound through his chest, Sam's right hand abandoned its place behind his back, unerringly finding its way to his crotch. Sam had to consciously make the decision to grab his jacket instead since he intended to keep his promise to just watch. It was hard. Dean straightened up in the black car, fucking the girl through her orgasm, thrusts getting sloppy and Sam knew he was close. With one last push, Dean threw his head back and grunted out his pleasure just as Sam's hand fisted in his own jacket. That sound was enough to draw a matching one from Sam, cock pulsing in his jeans, coating his boxer briefs with hot spurts of his cum.

The wave of pleasure racing through Sam's body was so intense that he didn't even feel the back of his head connecting with the brick wall behind him as he copied Dean and threw his head back. Sam's eyes closed and in his mind he saw Dean's face, eyes shut tight in the throes of lust, mouth forming his name.

Breathing heavily, Sam opened his eyes at this thought. How he wished he'd ever hear Dean shout his name while cumming. He started to measure his breaths, coming down from his peak. The Impala was quiet. Sam could just see the top of Dean's head as he rested it between Gina's shoulder blades.

"Shit," Sam muttered. The sticky warmth in his pants would soon cool down and be an uncomfortable reminder that he came untouched watching his brother having sex while walking the two miles to their motel. Sam knew he'd almost fucked up and broke his promise not to touch himself, but damn him if staying all hot and bothered in the shadows hadn't been worth it. With a smile on his face, he started his march down the road, hand wrapped around the motel room key.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I wrote this and I've had a few requests for a follow up. Did Dean see Sam? Or not? And how would he react... let's just say, last night I was in the mood to write it. :)

Sam stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off rather sloppily. He'd needed that shower, not only to wash off the grime and filth of the hunt and the smell of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume from the bar. No. He had to get himself clean of dried spunk and the guilty, but still exhilarating feeling of having shot his load untouched in his pants from watching his brother screw a random chick in the Impala.

Just thinking of it, made Sam's dick give a satisfied twitch. The walk back to the motel had been a mixture of contentness, petrification - what if Dean had noticed him, and worse, had noticed what he'd been doing? - and conviction that, had Dean really seen him there, Sam wouldn't be walking home but being dragged behind the Impala on a rope.

Sam had taken his time in the shower since Dean couldn't be expected back before sunrise. His brother had a track record when it came to picking up girls at a bar and since they never knew where the wind'd blow them, he made the most of it. Almost always. Sam could count on two fingers the times when Dean had been back before midnight. And once it wasn't even his choice but a case of a certain John Winchester not being happy with his oldest's timing of when to give in to his teenage urges when Dean had _borrowed_ the Impala to impress a girl on a night when John wanted to break up camp and relocate. Dean hadn't wanted to pass up the opportunity and thus had to deal with being confined to the backseat of the Impala for a week.

The motel they'd picked this time was actually one of the better ones they'd had lately and Sam had drawn out the shower extra long, knowing he wouldn't be stealing the hot water from Dean anyways. Now his body was more or less dry... well, damp again thanks to the humidity from the hot shower in the bathroom and a less than satisfactory exhaust fan, and Sam used the dry part of the towel to rub as much water out of his shaggy hair as he could. A few strokes with the brush tamed the toweled mane quickly and the younger Winchester proceeded to use his body spray under his arms. If he were totally honest, it wasn't actually _his_ spray. He'd _borrowed_ it from Dean a few weeks ago, telling his brother he'd thrown it out since his can had been almost empty.

Finally, Sam chucked the towel over the holder next to the wash basin and left the bathroom butt naked. Nobody there to see anything anyways. The lights were down low, only the tiny little lamp on the bedside table in the far corner dimly lit the room, but Sam's eyes were well adjusted to seeing in the dark. With certain steps he walked over to his bed and was about to chuck himself onto the decent looking mattress, when the hair in his neck stood on edge. A split second later Sam felt a strong hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him down before Sam's self defence had a chance to kick in.

Using the rebound of the definitely decent mattress to twist himself around and face the attacker, Sam found himself pinned down by a solid body. A solid and very familiar body. A body that made Sam's blood sing and his cock jump. A body that made him forego any defence he'd been willing to dish out. A heavy, jeans clad leg pinned down his hips while a strong muscled torso weighed down his own and his wrists were held immobile by strong hands - not that he planned on fighting back once his senses identified the man.

"Dean?"

Dean made himself heavy on top of his brother, lowering himself down until their noses almost touched.

"Did you enjoy the show, Sammy?"

Sam's pulse, which had been consistently accelerating from the moment he'd realized he wasn't alone in the room, was now ready to beat records. His brother had him pinned naked to the bed and from his words there was no mistaking what Dean was referring to. Dean had seen him watch his brother having sex. Or sensed him. Or whatever. Fact stayed, Dean knew. That much was certain. Somehow this thought excited Sam more than it scared him and his tongue darted out subconsciously to lick his lips.

"Yes," he rasped hoarsly.

Dean remained quiet for a moment and then closed the gap even further. Sam could feel his brother's breath on his face and then on his chest as Dean moved his head and inhaled.

"You been sneaking my spray, Sammy?" 

Sam swallowed hard before answering.

"Needed to have something that smells like you, Dean."

Dean growled deep in his throat and Sam could feel the vibration of it transfer to his body. Dean's thigh was resting directly on Sam's crotch, and by now Sam was worried that his cock would poke a hole in it. He was sure Dean could feel how aroused Sam was and since Sam was still conscious, breathing and in one piece, it meant Dean wasn't freaking over his little brother perving on him.

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean said huskily but there was no anger in his gravelly voice. "You know I don't swing that way, but for you, Sammy, I make an exception." To underline his words, Dean pressed his thigh a bit harder into Sam's crotch and Sam groaned. Then Dean's lips were on Sam's and Sam hungrily kissed back.

When they came up for air, both breathing hard and Sam leaving a wet spot on Dean's jeans, Dean shifted slightly to straddle Sam.

"Did you enjoy watching me pound that pussy? Did it make you hot? Did it make you... cum?" 

Sam's cock throbbed excitedly against Dean's still dressed balls but Dean felt the effects nonetheless. A moan escaped Sam's lips and he bucked up against his brother.

"Was so good, Dean," Sam whispered.

"Did you wish you could have fucked her, too, Sammy?"

Sam almost laughed. Yeah, like Dean he'd had a few girls wherever they dropped in. More probably than Dean was aware of. But watching his brother hadn't been about that girl.

"No, Dean, I wished you were fucking _me_."

It was Dean's turn to groan and the older Winchester claimed his brother's mouth once more at these words before breaking the contact long enough to shed his shirt and pull his t-shirt over his head to leave him bare-chested. He kicked off his shoes and adjusted his position on top of his brother.

Sam's cock sprung free and smacked against his toned abs when Dean pulled his leg lower. His eyes never left the engorged member, which was now freely dribbling precum. Slowly Dean reached out and let his fingers close around the silky hot, hard as steel, cock, causing the other man to shudder with lust.

"Oh fuck, Dean... feels so much better."

"Better than what?" Dean inquired.

"Than I imagined it would feel," Sam elaborated between harsh breaths. Dean swiped his thumb over the leaking slit and started lazily jacking Sam.

"Been dreaming about this, Sam? Me touching you? Me jerking your dick?" Dean was a master at dirty talk and his strokes picked up speed. He added a few kinks to his strokes and _accidently_ touched Sam's balls on the down stroke. Sam was fisting his hands into the sheets underneath him, not wanting this to end too soon. Imagining his brother jerking him off had nothing on the real thing.

With each swipe now Dean was lubricating his hand with Sam's precum. When he felt they were slick enough, Dean adjusted his hand to press two fingers against Sam's anus. Sam's eyes grew impossibly wide and he groaned loudly. 

"Dean... fuck, please?"

Dean just grinned and continued to slowly work his fingers inside until he was in to the knuckles and Sam's eyes were closed as his head rolled helplessly on the mattress. Dean scissored his fingers and Sam's torso shot up as he mewled in pleasure.

"Feel good, Sammy?" Dean asked, licking a broad stripe across Sam's left nipple, tasting a mix of faint shower gel and fresh sweat... and Sam. Dean himself was incredibly hard in his pants at the sight of his brother coming undone but he ignored his needs till the moment was right. It was torture, but Dean was a pro at suffering through torture.

"Oh yeah, sooo good... not gonna last much longer. Fuck, please?"

Dean gave another flick of his fingers over Sam's prostate, revelling in the new gush of juice flowing from Sam's cock, before withdrawing them to work as much of Sam's slick into his hole as possible. Then, with lightning speed, Dean toed off his socks as he shed his jeans and boxers, cock springing free and leaking as much as Sam was. A few quick movements of his hand later, his throbbing shaft was shiny and slick and he lined up the head at his brother's pink hole. Hooking his broad shoulders in the back of Sam's knees, Dean looked up.

"Ready for me to blow your mind, Sammy?"

"Born ready, Dean. Fuck me!"

And Dean didn't need more coaxing. His body wanted hard and fast but he had no idea if Sam was used to taking a dick up his ass, so Dean slowly pressed forward into Sam's tight channel. Once he was flush, he paused to let Sam and himself adjust and make sure he didn't fill up the younger man's ass with his seed before the time.

Sam was feeling ready to blow himself and having Dean's length finally stretch him felt like all he ever wanted. Almost. He needed Dean to move, so he squeezed Dean's cock with the strong muscles of his well trained ass. Dean groaned again, knowing it was his brother's consent to move and move he did.

Over and over he thrust into the hot slick passage, grunting at how perfect it felt. He was trying to angle every other thrust to make sure he hit Sam's hot spot good. Dean knew he'd blow his load in next to no time but he wanted Sam to come first and so he kept up his speed detaching his mind from his body as torture had taught him. Sam was panting and moaning incessantly now and finally erupted with a shout, shooting out strings of white, sticky cum all over Dean's chest and his own. In his ecstasy Sam's ass clenched tight and he heard Dean shout even louder than he had a split second before his brother thrust in one last time and emptied his hot cum deep inside Sam.

Dean collapsed on top of his brother, breathing heavily, eyes closed. His head rested on Sam's chest and he could hear the wild beating of the man's heart in his ear. As he softened and slipped out of Sam's tight passage, Dean moaned softly at the loss of intimate contact. Sam's hand came up to lazily stroke through Dean's short, messy hair.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I was there?"

Dean chuckled soundlessly. "Oh, Sammy. Ever heard of reflections?"

"Err, yeah, sure. But, you had your back to me, and I was outside of the car so how did it reflect inside?"

"Hey, don't ask me how, geek boy. I just know it does. Far window from where you were. Must be angles or so, could see you whole damn time and it made me hot."

It was quiet again for a few moments. Then Dean rolled off his brother to lay on his back next to him.

"Ah, Sammy, we have to do that again some time," Dean mumbled, sated. Sam smiled, equally sated.

" 'mmm, yeah we do." 

 

 

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all that helped finding a title!


End file.
